(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a driving device of an image display medium, an image display apparatus, and a non-transitory computer-readable medium storing a driving program.
(ii) Related Art
Recently, an image display medium using colored particles has been known as a rewritable image display medium having a memory property. Such an image display medium includes, for example, a pair of substrates and plural types of particle groups enclosed between the substrates so as to migrate between the substrates with an applied electric field and having different colors and charging characteristics.
In such an image display medium, a voltage corresponding to an image is applied to across a pair of substrate to cause particles to migrate and the image is displayed using the contrast of particles having different colors. Even after the image is displayed and the application of the voltage is stopped, the particles continue to be attached to the substrates with a van der Waals force or an image force and thus the display of the image is maintained.